Jealousy
by Miss Mudblood
Summary: What happens when Jimmy uses Betty to make Cindy jealous? J/C.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

Hello everyone. This is my second Jimmy Neutron fanfic, and I'm new at it still. But not new at fanfics altogether. This was a random idea that just popped into my head. If you like it and think I should continue, please leave me a review saying so and I'll update as soon as possible. And the chapters will be longer, I promise. Thanks, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't have let it be cancelled, and would make the episodes a lot longer.

* * *

Jimmy was in his lab, busy thinking. Valentine's Day was in two days, and he had no clue what to do. He finally had admitted to himself that he had fallen for Cindy, but doubted that she felt the same. He needed to know for sure before he did anything he might regret. For hours he sat thinking, thinking of a way to figure it out without just coming right out and asking her.

Finally, he had a plan. Well, not really a plan, but an idea. But, he needed help. He couldn't have a fake girlfriend without a girl. He eventually thought of a way. He would use Brittany as his "girlfriend". If he explained the situation to her, she would understand. But, what if he explained it all to her, and she just told Cindy everything? That would ruin his entire idea.

Well, then she doesn't have to know… he thought. He would just act like he cared immensely for Brittany, and see Cindy's reaction. But, Brittany wouldn't make Cindy as jealous as someone else. That someone else that Jimmy was thinking had the potential to make Cindy explode with jealousy. Well, if she cared for Jimmy that way. There was only one way to find out.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. After three rings, impatiently, the person on the other line picked up with an annoyed, "Hello?"

"Hey Betty, I have something I've been wanting to ask you for a VERY long time…"

* * *

So, what do you think? Continue, or drop the idea? I was just bored and thought of this idea, but didn't know whether to write more. Please leave me a review, or I won't continue. I am a writer that actually updates often, so as long a I get a review or two, I'll try to update again today. Thanks. Miss Mudblood 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy – Chapter Two**

I'm back again! I am proud to say I've gotten two reviews today, so I'm updating again! And you thought I was kidding, didn't you? Well, hope you enjoy. This chapter is a bit longer, but they will get longer as they progress. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters. If I did, why would I be writing this disclaimer?

* * *

"Hey Betty, I have something I've been wanting to ask you for a VERY long time…" he said, trying his best to act nervous.

"Get on with it Jimmy" Betty said, obviously disliking this conversation. She and Jimmy have pretty much loathed each other for a while now.

"I – I just wanted to know if- well, if you would go out to see a movie with me sometime." He said, hating the words that were coming out of his mouth. But he had to keep the act going.

There was momentary silence, until she said happily, "Of course Jimmy! You finally realized how stupid you were to lose me!"

He scowled, and just replied, "Yeah, I know. I was really ignorant. Well, see you at school tomorrow Betty." He hung up quickly, not even waiting for her to say goodbye. He hated himself, but loved his plan at the same time. This would make Cindy more jealous than anything else. He grinned.

Cindy's alarm clock shook violently on her nightstand, telling her get up. She painfully obliged. Only one more day until Valentine's Day, and she still didn't know what to do. She knew she cared so much for Jimmy, but didn't know how to tell him. She hoped he felt the same way. She got dressed, ate some breakfast, got her backpack, and walked out of her front door.

As she walked silently down the street, she noticed Jimmy walking out of his front door as well. She was about to smile and wave, but then remembered she was supposed to act like she hated him. So she scowled instead, and he scowled right back. She hated acting like this, when all she wanted to do was run up and tell him that she loved him. But no, she thought, it just wasn't the right time.

They both arrived at school at the same time, and Cindy sat down. But Jimmy went to Betty's seat, and started talking to her.

'Why is he talking to _her?_ 'Cindy asked herself in disgust. 'I thought they hated each other!' Cindy saw Jimmy give Betty a hug before going back to his own seat. 'Oh no, does that mean…?' 'No,' she told herself, 'they can't be… ' she had to force herself to said it, 'a… couple. '

Cindy could barely control her rage. But she had to. Jimmy, or anyone else for that matter, could never know she was jealous of that little brat Betty Quinlan.

* * *

Well, there you go. Please review? Thanks. –Miss Mudblood 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy – Chapter Three**

* * *

Since I have been horrible lately and haven't updated at all, this chapter will be extremely long. Some of it may not be posted all in one chapter, but in multiple onces. But spring break is coming up, so many chapters will be added shortly. Also, I will be starting another story soon, so check it out once it's up please. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Cindy could barely control her rage. But she had to. Jimmy, or anyone else for that matter, could never know she was jealous of that little brat Betty Quinlan.

Throughout primary school, Cindy spent her time perfecting her social status and reputation. She couldn't have it ruined by a little bit of jealousy. But, it wasn't even jealousy. Cindy Vortex was NOT jealous. She was simply… surprised. Right?

Whether she was jealous or not, hiding her emotions was crucial at this point. So Cindy sat back, and tried to ignore the ongoing flirting between Jimmy and Betty during the school day. 

The day dragged on and on, and ignoring the couple was proving to be more difficult than Cindy expected. The blonde many times just wanted to turn around quickly and start screaming for them to shut up. Yet she knew she was much too sophisticated to lose control like that.

Once class had ended, Cindy rushed to get her things, slipped them into her backpack, and rushed out the door, without seeming like she was trying to escape. Libby followed her, much to Cindy's dismay. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, but couldn't deny her best friend.

She walked down the street in silence, until her friend finally piped up.

"What's wrong with you, girl? You've been actin' weird all day today. I've never seen ya so quiet."

Cindy was quick to respond, almost to the point of yelling, "Nothing's wrong, Libs, nothing at all."

But Libby didn't buy it for a moment. Though seeing her best friend like this was painful, she knew not to push her over the edge. 

"If you say so, but as long as you know I'm always here for ya." She said, then gave Cindy a hug and walked up her driveway.

Finally Cindy was happily alone. Alone to think. To ponder on her current situation. What was her situation exactly? Well, she was in love with a guy who hates her guts, and just when they started becoming closer, he likes her enemy, and now she had no one. She was all alone. 

Wait, did she just admit to herself that she was in love with Neutron? Jimmy Neutron? There was no way. Or was there? Just like a while back, on that island, that wasn't just simple friendship she was feeling, was it? There was something more. There had to have been. She reached into her pocket, and felt the small pearl that she carried with her everywhere she went. She was positive that wasn't just friendship.

So now, she had established her standings. But her question was, what was she to do about them? There had to be something…

* * *

There's chapter three. Chapter four will be up soon, I won't keep you waiting for long. Unless I don't get any more reviews…. hint hint 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealousy - Chapter Four**

Hello everyone. I'm back once again, a day later to update this story again!! See, told you I would keep my promise. I'll write as much as I can, and then I'll update again in the next couple of days. Please review, or I can't keep writing. Enjoy, and review!! 

* * *

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or I would be turning these stories into episodes, not spending my time dreaming about them… 

* * *

So now, she had established her standings. But her question was, what was she to do about them? There had to be something…

Well, what were his weaknesses? She didn't really know any, unfortunately, other than Betty. Cindy shuddered with anger at the name. How could someone as intelligent and clever as Neutron fall for some like her. She wasn't good enough for him. No one was, in Cindy's opinion.

Except for herself. Well, she dreamed about being good enough for him. She dreamed of staying on that island forever, just to have him all to herself. But she knew she wasn't lucky enough for that to happen. She had the worst luck of anyone she knew.

She had completely gotten off topic. Back to Jimmy's weaknesses. But, what were they? Who was one person that Neutron hated most of all? After a few minutes of thinking, she realized the answer. How could she have not thought of it before? Two dreaded words crossed her mind. 

Eustace Strich. (A/N: I think that's how you spell his last name. If it's incorrect, someone let me know please.) Someone who Neutron absolutely loathed. If Jimmy had that power to make Cindy so jealous, she had the potential to make him jealous too. Now, all she had to do was find the rich kid, and fast before she completely lost her sanity, or at least what was left of it.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV (starting after school had ended that day)**

What was that about? Cindy didn't answer any questions all day, and then rushed out of the classroom like it was on fire! He pondered on the possibilities until Betty came up behind him.

"Hey, Jimmy." She said flirtaciously. 

"Hi Betty. Listen, I've gotta go. I have a lot of, uh, homework to do." He said quickly, then ran out of the door, leaving Betty baffled.

He walked swiftly down the street, and saw Cindy walking with Libby. They were too far ahead, nad if he ran to catch up he would look absolutely idiotic. So he stayed back, just speeding up his pace a bit. Then Libby turned to walk up her driveway, and Cindy was alone. 

He was tempted to catch up and ask what's wrong, but didn't want to ruin his perfect plan. So he walked silently, watching her walk in the distance. Her golden hair blowing in the gentle breeze, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. 

He hated himself for making her jealous. But he had to do anything to get her jealous, just so he would know if she cared for him at all. Something in his head was telling him this was wrong. But he didn't listen to it. 

He just continued watching her walk, until she turned to walk into her house, and he saw one last glimpse of her before the front door shut behind her. He walk up his own driveway and went to his lab. His plan had to work. What could possibly happen?

* * *

Well, there's chapter four. Please review, and I'll update again soon!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Jealousy – Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

I am back once again!! Aren't you proud? Three updates in three days! This one will be as long as I can make it, definitely longer than the others. I promise you all. Hope you like it, and please review!!

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Jimmy Neutron, thanks for rubbing it in.

* * *

Eustace Strytch; Someone who Neutron absolutely loathed. If Jimmy had that power to make Cindy so jealous, she had the potential to make him jealous too. Now, all she had to do was find the rich kid, and fast before she completely lost her sanity, or at least what was left of it.

But where could he be? Think, Cindy, think. Wait, what in the world was she thinking? That stuck-up buck-toothed jerk had tricked her twice in the past. How could she ever even think about using him to make Jimmy jealous? Last time it didn't work out as planned.

But there was no one else. She had no choice. So she decided to search the Strytch Mansion first. She knew not to go alone, so decided to call Libby to come along. Hopefully Libby would agree. So hse picked up her phone from the receiver and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" she answered after two rings.

"Hey Libs! I was wondering if you could come somewhere with me?" Cindy asked hopefully.

"Uh- Where exactly?" Libby said doubtfully.

"Oh just to find – uh- an old friend!" she lied.

"Oh fine." She obliged unwillingly, knowing she couldn't say no.

"Great! Meet me outside the Candy Bar in twenty minutes." She said, then hung up the phone.

Cindy quickly brushed her hair, then put on her radiation-proof lipgloss and eyeliner. Hey, it couldn't hurt, she thought. Then she got everything else she could think of that would help, and ran out the door to the Candy Bar.

Libby was already standing outside the colorful building when Cindy arrived. She didn't look overly happy about going with Cindy, since she knew Cindy was up to no good, but came anyway.

"Hey Libby. Thanks for coming," she said to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Before we go find your '_old friend', _let's get some ice cream. It'll only take a minute." Cindy nodded, and they walked inside.

Cindy realized her mistake when she set eyes on the couple sitting at the table nearest the door. Jimmy and Betty. Cindy's hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, wanting to absolutely kill that girl. She restrained herself, and sat at the table next to the two. She was going to keep a close eye on them, no matter what.

* * *

Jimmy's POV (Jimmy's thought are in bold)

**Yes! This is perfect! I knew Cindy would come. Another moment to make her insanely jealous. This plan is completely brilliant and not to mention fool-proof. **

Jimmy looked dreamily into Betty's eyes, and she stared right back. In his peripheral vision Cindy's eyes were filled with rage, almost on the verge of tears.

_That should be enough proof for you,_ a voice in his head stated firmly. _This is causing her pain, do you not care? _**Of course I care! But this isn't enough proof. She might just have something in her eye! **_For a genius, you're not too bright. She's in pain and you know it. Having to watch someone she cares about with someone else is pretty hurtful, you know. What's wrong with you? _**You're right…**

Jimmy knew he had to do something to get out of this. He had his proof, and now wanted to finally get rid of that brat Quinlan. But he couldn't just dump her right here and now. Although, he wanted Cindy to be there so she could be out of her misery as quickly as possible. What should he do?

* * *

Cindy's POV

I hate her! I hate him! He's doing this to me on purpose, he hates me, and is trying to make me go crazy. Oh no, I can't cry. I have to refrain from crying. Everyone will laugh at me. I can't let that happen. Just, ignore them. You can do this, Cindy.

She attempted to talk to Libby while Sam got her Pecan Ripple ice cream. Hopefully it would get her mind off of it.

"So Libs, how are you and Sheen?" she asked, hoping for a distraction.

"Woah, what's wrong with you, girl? You never ask about me and Sheen. You hate the fact that we like each other. Are you okay?" she asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Libby," she said, "I promise" she added when Libby gave her a look of disbelief. She still didn't believe her, but didn't push it.

Sam finally returned with the girls' orders, and they ate quickly, not speaking throughout. Cindy had extreme difficulty ignoring the two sitting at the table in front of her. But she managed. All she wanted was to get out of there as quick as she could.

"Okay, I'm done. Come on, Libby, let's go."

"What's the rush? I'm still not done yet, Cin." She said, eating another spoonful.

"Okay fine. Please hurry."

She said in silence, waiting for her friend, and listening to the flirting going on between her true love and her mortal enemy. It was getting more and more difficult. Finally, she said, "Libby, I'll be waiting for you outside." Libby nodded. Cindy had had enough. She got up, and walked outside. As she left, a single tear slid down her pale cheek.

* * *

Well, there's chapter five. I'll update again on Monday. Happy Easter to you all! Please review. Thanks to my past reviewers: **mrmuscle ; crazygir ; acosta perez jose ramiro ; genelle ; chental bembry ; and hero68.** You guys are my motivation to keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jealousy – Chapter 6**

I'm back once again! I said I could't update today, but I got bored and my family isn't all here yet, so I wrote this! The chapters will get longer as they go along, so this one will be longer than the others. Please review, and enjoy chapter six!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Jimmy. Still rubbing it in!!

* * *

She sat in silence, waiting for her friend, and listening to the flirting going on between her true love and her mortal enemy. It was getting more and more difficult. Finally, she said, "Libby, I'll be waiting for you outside." Libby nodded. Cindy had had enough. She got up, and walked outside. As she left, a single tear slid down her pale cheek.

This didn't go unnoticed by the young genius, however. He knew that he should've stopped this earlier. Now, he had nothing to do but wait until the opportune moment. Now his chances with her were completely ruined. How stupid could he possibly be? He mentally slapped himself for his idiocy.

Cindy waited impatiently outside, trying her best to hold back the river of tears waiting to overflow down her flushed cheeks. Her mind was racing. Should she go on with her plan to get Neutron jealous by using Eustace? Or should she make a mature choice and go against the plan? Part of her wanted to go to Eustace, whilst the other part was telling her it was a dreadful idea. She listened to the first part. There was no going back now. She had her troubled mind set.

Libby soon shuffled out of the Candy Bar, and saw her friend's tear-stained cheeks immediately.

"Oh my gosh, Cin, are you okay? Why are you crying?" she asked in trepidation, watching Cindy carefully.

"What? I'm not crying, I'm fine Libs," she replied, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Libby once again didn't believe her, but dropped the subject. She really needed to learn how to stand up to her friend, but now just wasn't the time.

"Can we get going now?" Cindy said after a moment of silence. She then started walking off, with Libby following shortly after. Her quick pace had to force Libby to start jogging to keep up.

The two girls finally reached the golden gate to the large and extravagant mansion, and Libby finally piped up after the silence of the previous trip.

"Oh no. No way, girl! You came to see EUSTACE?" she asked in utter disbelief and anger. "That's no way to get back at Jimmy and you know it!"

"I never said I was coming here to get back at Jimmy!" Cindy stated nervously.

"Uh-huh. Sure…" Libby said, annoyance showing her expression and tone.

Cindy ignored her best friend's comment and thought about a way to get in. That's when she finally noticed the little call box to the right of the detailed gate. She walked over to it with caution, and pressed the small button on it.

"The Strytch Residence. Please state your name and reason for visit," said a very arrogant voice with a slight European accent and strange enunciation. It must've been that butler that Cindy remembered vaguely from her past experiences with Eustace.

"Hello. This is Cind – I mean Cynthia Vortex here to speak with Mr. Eustace Strytch." She said in the most sophisticated voice she could muster.

A few seconds passed, and the girls became worried. Until the huge gates swung open slowly, and they were allowed to enter. Libby pushed Cindy slightly, implying that she had to go first. Cindy silently agreed, and walked up to the gate carefully. She walked in, and Libby followed.

The yard was incredible to say the least. There were at least five fountains, made of solid gold, all filled with beautifully pure, clear water. The cobblestone pathways were magnificently done, almost to the point where you didn't want to walk on them. The gardens were endless, with countless colors and types. The scent was almost overpowering, and the girls were extremely impressed.

They kept walking, eyes filled with amazement. The mansion definitely underwent some renovations. They reached the large oak double doors, and Cindy reached up and knocked on the center of one. The butler opened immediately, and let them in.

He left to get Eustace, and Libby and Cindy stood there in the foyer, soaking in their surroundings. They were only alone for a moment, for Eustace's father soon met the girls.

"Hello girls. I remember you two. You're some of Eustace's little friends. Nice to see you again," he said with a smile, and shook the two's hands warmly. They stayed mostly silent while the Mr. Strytch talked randomly to them, until the butler came back with Eustace in tow.

"Ahh… Cynthia, Liberty. It's a pleasure to see you two once again. Father, don't you have some work to do?" the eleven-year-old millionaire said. His father left the room with the butler, and the girls were alone with Eustace.

"Hello Eustace. It's –uh- great to see you again!" Cindy said with mock enthusiasm. She smiled and walked closer to him, while he kissed her hand politely, a triumphant expression remaining visible on his face. Libby stayed in her spot, eyeing her friend carefully in suspicion, remaining silent.

"Why have you suddenly come to visit me, my Cynthia? Not that I object," he said, now watching Libby's expression in interest.

Cindy made up a lie quickly.

"I came here to apologize for my past behavior. I now realize what a jerk that Jimmy Neutron is, and hope you will take me back," she said, acting as though disappointed in herself.

"Of course, of course. Just follow me, and we can have a bite to eat," he said, and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him. Libby was about to follow, when the butler came out of the shadows and held her mouth closed, pulling her back. Cindy noticed Libby's absence.

"Eustace, where's Libby?" she said in concern.

"Oh, she just went with my butler to get –uh- a new CD! I feel she deserves a gift for her kindness as well," he lied.

The butler threw Libby out of the mansion, where she landed right on her back. She got up slowly, wincing in pain. Oh no, she thought, Eustace has Cindy! This is bad, I need to find Jimmy!

Eustace took Cindy into an empty room, and let her inside. She was puzzled for a few moments.

"Why are we in here?" she asked, but when she turned around, Eustace was gone, and the door was locked behind him. Now, she was trapped inside Eustace's mansion.

* * *

Yay! Chapter Six finished!! Sorry for the cliffie, but I just had to. I'll update again soon, please REVIEW and Happy Easter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Jealousy – Chapter Seven**

Back once again! I'm trying my hardest to update every day. It's really hard considering I have a play performance in just two weeks, and rehearsals are becoming murder. But I love you guys too much to not update. If I don't update a lot in the next few weeks, I promise I'll make up for it. I'll most likely update at least every three days, even in these coming days. Also, I've noticed a dreadful mistake. I've left out poor Sheen and Carl from the beginning chapters! gasp So I'm bringing them into the story now. Please review, and constructive criticism and definitely suggestions are very welcome. Thanks, enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

Disclaimer: We get it; I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or Sheen Estevez, not even a twonkie.

* * *

"Why are we in here?" she asked, but when she turned around, Eustace was gone, and the door was locked behind him. Now, she was trapped inside Eustace's mansion.

She was startled momentarily at the loud voice booming from the walls. Eustace must've had an intercom. The first thing she heard was the boy's maniacal laughter.

"Did you honestly think that I'd fall for that? You obviously are still in love with that Neutron," he said bitterly.

"I do NOT love him!" Cindy yelled angrily, trying to convince herself as well as Eustace.

"Whatever you say, Cynthia. You're still staying in here," he spoke, with continued laughter afterwards. Then there was silence. Complete silence.

She didn't know what to do. She had no way to contact anyone outside this room, and there were no windows or open doors for her to escape out of. She could only hope that Jimmy and the others would somehow find and save her. She hated feeling so helpless, but had no choice. Her safety remained in the hands of a short, fudge-haired, eleven-year-old genius named Jimmy Neutron. She sighed.

* * *

Libby ran the fastest her legs could take her to the Candy Bar, where she had last seen Jimmy. She passed Retroville Park, where she saw Nick waving, and waved back half-heartedly. In her effort, she suddenly found herself on the ground, face down in the dirt. (A/N: No reference to the song. ) She scrambled back to her feet, where she was face-to-face to her hyper-active boyfriend, Sheen Estevez.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Libby," he said quickly, brushing off her shoulders of the dirt they contained.

She smiled in acceptance and nodded slightly and said all too fast and out of breath,"Cindy's in trouble. We gotta go get Jimmy."

He looked confused, but when she ran off full speed, he followed without a remark. In barely any time at all the couple had reached the Candy Bar. Luckily, Jimmy was still there, but Betty had left.

He was sitting alone at that same table, just sitting there, head resting on his palms, seeming deep in thought, a look on his face of confusion and helplessness, but with a hint of disappointment also. His sapphire blue eyes were searching for an answer. To what, Libby was clueless, but he held that same stare that he had when Cindy was near, and Libby knew that perfectly well. She was great at reading people and their emotions. She had to admit, Jimmy was one of the more difficult to read, but lately his emotions seemed to bubble over the top, especially around a certain blonde-haired, green-eyed "enemy" of his. This thought alone made her smile, but then she thought of the situation at hand, and rushed over to the genius, out of breath.

Jimmy looked confused but said, "Libby, what's wrong with you? What happened?"

"Cindy's. In tr- trouble," she said, gasping for air. Jimmy's face became rock solid, his cheeks draining of all color. He seemed about to pass out. Those words alone were enough to scare him, because he knew she meant business, and he couldn't deny that, no matter how much his heart ached for him to.

"Where is she? What happened?" he said, suddenly very serious, concern showing everywhere in his expression.

"She's at Eustace's mansion," she replied nervously.

Jimmy's face screwed up in anger.

"Why in the world is she with HIM?" he said, such bitterness in his voice that Libby winced at the words and their intensity.

"Uh-" Libby was searching for a believable lie, "I'm not sure exactly. But whatever the reason, she's trapped there, and we need to help her."

Jimmy shot up from the seat, and out to the hovercar. He motioned firmly for Sheen and Libby to get in. They obliged, and it started to rise immediately. Jimmy wasn't playing games anymore. In almost no time at all, they arrived at those golden gates that brought pain to Jimmy's heart. Cindy was in there, trapped in there, by that evil, snooty, buck-toothed… okay. Calm down, she'll be fine. Eustace on the other hand will be begging for mercy. But Jimmy knew that there was no mercy for Eustace Strytch. None whatsoever.

He used the laser on his watch to get through the gates. He really didn't care how much the stupid golden gates cost of Strytch's father's precious money. He needed to get to Cindy.

He burst through the doors of the mansion, screaming immediately, "EUSTACE!" It was answered with the butler, a mischievous smile covering his pale, stuck-up face standing at the doorway from which the three just entered. He slammed the door and locked it tightly using immensely heavy-looking deadbolts.

Libby looked frightened, whilst Sheen looked blank as usual, and Jimmy's anger began to rise.

"Where is she? Where is he keeping her?" he spat at the butler.

The butler remained silent, a smug look fixed on his face still. He then just simply walked away.

"What? Where are you going? Get back here right now! Where's Cindy?" he started yellng, chasing after the butler until he disappeared.

"Ahh… James, Liberty, and Sheen. How wonderful to see you. So you're wondering where Cynthia is? Well, Neutron, I must say, why would you care? I thought you and her were rivals?" Eustace queried, advancing from the shadows.

"We're not rivals. We just argue sometimes. Now where is she?" Jimmy replied.

"Ha! Sometimes? The whole town knows you two absolutely hate each other! Except for those little pointless love/hate moments," Jimmy looked confused, "Don't act like you don't realize. You know, those little times when you two actually don't fight and flirt with each other? I know you two just fight as to not reveal your true standings. How revolting," he sneered.

Jimmy just remained silent, with nothing to say. Was it really that obvious? He became worried at the thought, but didn't linger, as he still needed to get Cindy. But where could she be? Eustace wouldn't tell him of course, and this mansion was so huge it would take days to search through it, and that's without Eustace there. How was he supposed to get past Eustace AND find Cindy in a decent amount of time?

He pondered there, while Eustace held a look of triumph. Libby was looking around the large foyer, searching for any signs of Cindy, and who knows what Sheen was doing. There had to be something! Wait, Goddard! Goddard could search the mansion for her, while Jimmy, Libby, and Sheen distracted Eustace! Brilliance! But, only one thing, Goddard wasn't there. He sent out a signal to Goddard, and soon the little robotic dog was on his way.

Now, to stall.

"So, Eustace. What's your latest plan to kill me?"Jimmy said.

"Neutron, I'm much more mature than that. I don't want to kill you. I want to cause you great emotional pain. So, that's why I kidnapped your little girlfriend," he said coldly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled.

"If you say so, James. But all of us here know the real truth. There's no way for you to hide it anymore," Eustace replied.

"There's nothing for me to hide," he tried pointing out. Then he heard metal clinking and a robotic bark behind the large front doors. He knew it was Goddard, but the dog had no way to get in. If he used lasers to get through, Eustace would definitely notice.

Jimmy quickly sent Goddard a message: _Goddard, use one of the upstairs windows to get inside the mansion, and search for Cindy. Then get her to safety, and then come back for us. _He only hoped Goddard would get the message.

A few seconds later, he heard glass shattering overhead. Eustace jumped in surprise, then looked a Jimmy angrily and said, "What was that? NEUTRON, that was one of your little inventions, wasn't it? Ha ha ha, well… it's about to become scrap metal," he ended with angry laughter, and then dropped a metal cage around the three eleven-year-olds, trapping them there in the foyer.

Jimmy looked around in surprise, where had this come from? That was weird… Now what? Now we're all trapped, Goddard's about to be caught, and Cindy's still somewhere in this mansion. Perfect…

He was wallowing in self pity until he heard a high-pitch scream coming from overhead. He knew that it was Cindy. He knew it in his heart, but desperately wanted to be able to deny it. His face paled. His heart became cold. She was in danger, and he couldn't help her.

* * *

Chapter Seven done! And the longest so far, I'm proud to say! I know, I didn't introduce Carl into the fic, but I will try to soon! Please review, and I'll update again soon. I won't be able to this weekend since I'll be up in Georgia to see my family. I'll try to on Monday though. Thanks, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Jealousy Chapter Eight

* * *

I know, I know. I'm a terrible person. sob It's been so long since my last update. I've been terribly busy with many things, but now that it's summer, writing is my only thing to do! Mwahaha!! So, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy, and REVIEW PEOPLE!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Torture me, why don't you? Grrr….

* * *

He was wallowing in self pity until he heard a high-pitch scream coming from overhead. He knew that it was Cindy. He knew it in his heart, but desperately wanted to be able to deny it. His face paled. His heart became cold. She was in danger, and he couldn't help her.

He was determined to find a way out. A little metal cage entrapping them wouldn't stop him from reaching her. Eustace was still watching, so he couldn't do much then. But, being a genius, of course he had a plan.

"Libby" he whispered to her discreetly, "I need you and Sheen to distract Eustace. I'll get out, then come back for you two once I get Cindy. Okay?"

Libby smiled a little and said, "Go get your girl. I'll handle buck-teeth." Jimmy opened his mouth to remind her that Cindy wasn't _his_ girl, (much to his dismay) but realized he hadn't much time.

"So, Sheen," Libby said unusually loud, getting Eustace's full attention immediately.

"Yeah, Libs?" he replied, with that look in his eyes that he only held for her.

"Weren't you saying something earlier about Jimmy's plan to escape?" she said, hoping he would catch on.

"What? He has a plan? Oh, right, we're distracting Eustace aren't-" Sheen was cut off, for Libby had kissed him right then and there.

_Well, that's one way to get him to shut up, _she smiled to herself at his short attention span, though a kiss would most likely make anyone stop talking. Eustace obviously was caught off guard by this sudden gesture.

Jimmy used this time to make an escape. He used the laser on his watch to get through the cage, and it went completely unnoticed by Eustace. He ran from the room as quick as possible, and up the first staircase he found. He suddenly found new speed. He ran faster than he though imaginable for himself. For a moment, he was pretty proud of his accomplishment. But he had bigger, more important things to worry about.

He ran from room to room, searching for her. All noise seemed to stop, and he had no idea where she could be in this enormous house. He finally realized, Goddard! Goddard had his homing signal, and he had to be with Cindy. He pressed the all too familiar button on his watch and immediately he located the room where Goddard was.

He ran to the location right away, his pulse racing so loudly that the whole mansion must hear it. Finally, he got to the location. But what he saw was far different than what he ever would have hoped.

* * *

Yes, it's shorter than I wanted. But it's nineteen minutes after midnight, and I didn't sleep much last night, so passing out wouldn't be good. So I've posted this short little chapter, and promise to post another in less than four days. Seriously, I will. But not unless I get reviews. Yes, that was a threat. So take the hint and review. Thanks. -Miss Mudblood


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, another day, another chapter. I'm trying my best to update very quickly. Thank goodness for the summer! I will also be adding a few new stories and a couple one-shots as the ideas pop into my mind. Enjoy chapter nine, and review please!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, he's not mine. Evilness. sniff sniff If only….

* * *

He ran to the location right away, his pulse racing so loudly that the whole mansion must hear it. Finally, he got to the location. But what he saw was far different than what he ever would have hoped.

It took him a moment to fully comprehend what he was seeing. The first thing he saw was Goddard. He looked like he had been deactivated or something, and wasn't moving at all. Then he saw Cindy and Yoo Yee in combat. This would not end well. But he couldn't help being proud of her. Even in danger she wasn't helpless. He had a question though, why was Yoo Yee with Eustace Strytch? They were allies now? He'd have to ponder that later.

Cindy was doing pretty well on her own, and he didn't know how to help. So he tried to re-activate Goddard. He tinkered with the dog until he heard a loud crash, and something hitting the wall. He realized with dismay that it was Cindy. She had been hit, and was now unconscious.

Jimmy panicked. He ran to her side, and tried to see if she was still breathing. But he was too distracted to get a real answer, for he was watching Yoo Yee and Eustace Strytch walking towards him. Now what? Cindy wasn't conscious, and he didn't even have Goddard to help him.

Perfect. But then, he heard another crash, from below this time, and only hoped that it was Libby and Sheen. Okay… so he hoped it was Libby. If it was, she'd be up here in no time and could help. He tried his best to stay by Cindy while keep the advancing villains far enough away so that they could cause her no more harm.

But then, he remembered his watch. The laser! He shot it out of his watch, and watched it fly towards the villains. Eustace blocked it easily, but Yoo Yee wasn't as lucky. He slammed into the opposite wall. Eustace seemed not to notice, and kept moving closer and closer to Jimmy and Cindy.

Eustace snapped his fingers and all of a sudden ninjas came in the windows and doors of the now crowded room. Jimmy looked around, and noticed that he was trapped in the corner of the room, with the door on the opposite side. Yoo Yee was gaining consciousness, and getting up slowly. Cindy still lay motionless, and Jimmy really started to fear if she was going to be okay.

He braced himself for his ultimate doom, and looked at the girl who lay next to him for what he hoped not to be the final time. He noticed something around her neck that shone brightly in the light. He was curious, and reached out for it. He then saw the most beautiful pearl he had ever seen. It was on a silver chain. It was the pearl he gave her on the island. She must really care about him to keep it all this time. He could never let anything happen to her.

This was all his fault anyway. If he hadn't tried to make her jealous, she wouldn't have resorted to Eustace. He sighed. He had caused her harm too many times, and wouldn't ever let it occur again. He would trade his very life for her safety. He had to save the one he loved. He promised himself.

* * *

Yes, it's still a bit short for my liking. But I wanted to update once more before I have to leave to go to the movies. I'm going to see Get Smart, since I did a play of it earlier this year. I'll update again very soon. Within two days, I promise. I'm hoping for five more reviews before Monday morning. Help me reach my goal! So take the millionth hint I've given, and REVIEW! Thanks in advance people. Bye!!


	10. Chapter 10

Jealousy Chapter Ten

* * *

Hello there. I know the chapters are short, but I'm working on getting out of writer's block. This chapter isn't very interesting in my opinion, but at least I updated!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Do I even have to say it? We all know HE IS NOT MINE! Except in my dreams….

* * *

He had to save the one he loved. He promised himself.

He had to come up with a plan, and fast. They were only advancing. Then, the artillery arrived. Libby burst through the doorway, with Sheen AND Carl! How she got Carl so fast was a mystery, when he wasn't even in the mansion to begin with, but that was something to figure out later. Jimmy noticed that Libby had even brought the Hypno Ray!

She immediately ran to a group of about four ninjas, aimed the Hypno Ray, and shot. "You think you're…. uh… doors!" she said off of the top of her head. Doors? Well, it did come as an advantage since they immediately froze in place. Four down, twenty-something to go. Great odds, huh?

"Sheen, Carl. Get over here!" I yelled to them. They maneuvered around the ninjas and Eustace himself and ran to my side. "Please watch Cindy. Try to get her to wake up. Don't let anything happen to her, okay?" They nodded. I left them with her and ran over to Goddard. If he could get him to reactivate, then the gang would be able to escape easily. Libby was busy getting rid of as many ninjas as she could, Carl and Sheen were trying to get Cindy to wake up, and Jimmy was tinkering busily with Goddard when he noticed what had happened to his robotic companion. He was out of batteries. Wow. That wasn't difficult to notice, and yet it took him this long. He needed to find something, and fast.

Libby had hypnotized another two ninjas to think that they were sprinklers when Yoo Yee, once completely gaining consciousness, had kicked the Hypno Ray out of Libby's hands. It crashed into the wall, breaking into pieces. Libby ran over to Cindy frantically, and assisted in the attempt to help her wake up.

Jimmy then realized something. The Hypno Ray used the same kind of batteries as Goddard! Now that the Hypno Ray was destroyed, he could use the batteries in Goddard. He ran over, taking the lifeless robotic dog along, and got the batteries from the broken Ray. He quickly put them into Goddard, and he barked immediately to life.

"Goddard! Keep the Eustace, Yoo Yee, and the ninjas busy until I can get everyone out of here," he said to the dog. Goddard barked in agreement before running off to keep them distracted. Jimmy ran over to his four friends.

"Goddard's going to keep them busy while we get out of here. Libby, you and Sheen go first. I'll take Cindy, and Carl can follow," he said, they all nodded before Libby and Sheen led the way.

Jimmy picked up the still unconscious Cindy and ran out of the door as fast as he could. Carl brought up the rear, running as fast as his short legs could take him. They were outside the doors, when they could hear Eustace's voice from the second floor, "You twit! James and his friends are getting away! Downstairs, now! Leave the dog!"

With that Goddard flew out of the window, with minimal damage, over to the gang. They could hear chaos approaching as Eustace, Yoo Yee, and a few ninjas descending down the stairway. They had very little time before they would reach the front doors.

Libby and Sheen were frantically rushing to the gates, Carl was now ahead of Jimmy and Cindy, with Goddard close behind. Jimmy got slower and slower, as the extra weight was dragging him down. Soon the others were much further ahead, and Jimmy was panting to attempt to keep up with his comrades.

Libby noticed that Jimmy had fallen behind, and rushed back to help.

"Do you want me to carry her?" she asked, out of breath.

"No," Jimmy said, "The hovercar is right outside the gates. There's not much gas left, but I think we can make it. Just go get it and bring it back here. And hurry!"

She sped out the gates as fast as she could, Sheen following, and Carl staying back with Jimmy and Cindy. The villains were quickly approaching, and were only a few strides away at the this point. A metallic whir was heard as Libby landed the hovercar a few feet away from where Jimmy, Carl, and Cindy were.

Jimmy immediately picked up Cindy and put her gently but hurriedly into the hovercar. They all got in and flew away. Sheen was watching the villains shrink in the distance as they looked up towards the sky, shouting angrily.

"Whew! Glad that's over! Now let's go get some ice cream!" Sheen yelled, a goofy smile upon his face. Jimmy, Carl, and Libby gave him a strange look.

"Uh… Sheen? Cindy's not even conscious!" Libby shouted. Sheen looked bewildered and added, "Well then let's wake her up!"

Another strange look. "Sheen, how do you propose we do that?" Jimmy queried the hyperactive boy.

"I don't know. Anything so we can get some food."

"You're hopeless," Libby added, shaking her head.

They continued to fly back from town in silence, except for Carl's constant annoying humming. It sounded faintly like his spy theme song. (shudder OO) The humming grew consistently louder until Sheen, Libby, and Jimmy shouted, "Shut up!" Then came complete silence.

Suddenly, everyone gasped in surprise, for a faint voice rung out from the previously unconscious Cindy Vortex.

* * *

Yes, still short. I'm suffering dreadful writers block. I'm still trying to figure out how to continue the story without it being completely horrible. Have any ideas? Please tell me any of them. Anyways, hope it was at least okay, and please review.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey my wonderful readers. I feel so bad for not updating the past few days. I won't be able to update again until next week, sadly. I've written the entire chapter, and it's pretty long too, but unfortunately it's on my computer at my dad's house, and I won't be there until next week. Just wanted to let you know how sorry I am, and I promise to update as soon as possible. I haven't forgotten about you. I know, I kind of left you with a mini-cliffhanger at the end of Chapter Ten, but I'll put you out of your misery soon. Hope you'll forgive me.

_-Miss Mudblood_


	12. Chapter 11

Jealousy - Chapter Eleven

* * *

I know, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm going up to Georgia to see my family from Monday to Thursday, so I won't be able to write at all while I'm there. I'll try to update again once I get back. Enjoy, and review please!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Jimmy's. Not. Mine.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone gasped in surprise, for a faint voice rung out from the previously unconscious Cindy Vortex.

"W-Where am I?" she said weakly, looking around her nervously.

"See? She's fine! Now I need food! Don't make me eat Carl!" Sheen yelled, pointing at Carl, who whimpered and moved closer to Libby.

Jimmy glared at Sheen, immediately putting the hovercar on auto-pilot and ran to her side, "You're in my hovercar. You fell unconscious back at Eustace's mansion."

She remained silent for a moment, looking at him curiously before inquiring, "Why was I there?"

The others looked at each other. No one said a word, and merely looked at the young blonde, until Libby spoke up, "You don't remember, Cindy?"

Cindy shook her head. Libby sighed and decided that now was not the best time to discuss her best friend's crush on a certain boy genius. Jimmy looked at her carefully and asked, "Are you okay?" She had a few scrapes here and there, but he didn't see anything major.

"I think so. My head is killing me, though," she said, gingerly putting a hand to her throbbing head. Jimmy took her hand away, and looked at her head. It looked like she hit it pretty hard. He was surprised she didn't get a concussion.

"I think you're alright. But you don't need to move around much for a while," he said to her. She smiled at him and nodded. He couldn't help but smile back. She looked so gorgeous, even though she just regained consciousness. It amazed him.

Libby spoke up again, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Cindy thought for a moment, then replied, "I remember going to sleep, and waking up the next morning, and getting ready for school. After that, nothing."

"So you don't remember anything else that happened today? Not school, or what happened at the Candy Bar, or the mansion?" Jimmy queried. Cindy shook her head, "Nope. Nothing."

"Do you know how you fell unconscious?" Libby asked her.

Cindy shook her head once more.

"Well, we'll give her the details later. Right now we should make sure her head is okay. I have some medical materials in my lab, so we can take her there," Jimmy said, "We should be there in a few minutes at the speed the auto-pilot is driving us."

"Wait, you're actually letting me in your lab, Neutron?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, you obviously got hurt pretty badly to lose part of your memory of today. You need medical attention, and I don't trust doctors."

"Wow. I really didn't think you would care what happened to me, " she said.

"Do you really think I dislike you that much?" he asked, incredulous.

Cindy didn't answer. Instead she looked around at the others in the hovercar. The vehicle became quiet, aside from Carl's faint whining. Sheen was eyeing Carl suspiciously, a hungry look on his face, whilst Libby glanced around worriedly, as if thinking someone were following them. Jimmy was looking at Cindy, a look of concern clear in his expression.

Soon the hovercar slowed down, and finally landed on the ground outside Jimmy's lab. Sheen jumped out first, followed by Carl and then Libby. Jimmy reached out his hand to help Cindy out. She smiled slightly and took his hand. He smiled back before they quickly looked away, blushing, and Jimmy started walking briskly to the entrance to the lab.

He held up a single strand of his brown hair to the scanner, and VOX welcomed him back to his lab. Suddenly Jimmy was pulled downwards into the lab, and landed hard on the ground. He then pressed a button on his computer, letting the others in one by one. First was Sheen. Then Carl, and then Cindy. Jimmy caught Cindy, and then let her down gently before letting Libby in.

Jimmy rummaged around his lab, searching for various items he needed. The others watched expectantly, and Cindy was sitting on a couch, observing her surroundings. They usually had some sort of mission to go on whenever she was in his lab, and they were almost always pressed for time. This time, however, she just merely looked around at what was really in her friend's lab. It really was amazing. Inventions were everywhere, from the shrink ray to the cheese ray, and even the ChronoArch, which she had always wondered about. Her thoughts wandered as she glanced around her. What exactly would happen in the good future? The only thing she knew about the bad future was that Libby was a dictator, and Sheen was a dumpster-diver. The three boys told her nothing else, and still don't mention it to this day.

Sheen had found a can of Purple Flurp and was gulping it down hastily when Jimmy returned with some equipment. He set it down on a nearby table.

"Alright, I have a scanner that will see if there's anything critically wrong. If so, we'll have no choice but to take you to the hospital. If nothing shows up on the scanner, you're just fine," he explained, and picked up a small device and walked over to where Cindy was sitting.

She stayed still as Jimmy watched the results of his scanner. He was silent for a moment, then sighed with relief and said, "Okay. Nothing seems to be wrong. I'm not quite sure why you don't remember anything though. You should probably stay with Libby for a while, in case something else happens."

Libby then spoke up, "What about Cindy's parents? Won't they be wondering where she is?"

"Yes, you're probably right Libby. Carl, Sheen. I need you two to go to Cindy's house and tell the Vortex's that Cindy is staying with Libby," he told them. They both nodded and left.

"Okay. Libby, you'll need to keep me updated on how Cindy's doing. I'll send Goddard over a few times to check up on her. Is that alright?" Jimmy said.

Libby nodded. Jimmy then added, "I'll fly you both over to Libby's in my hovercar."

He then helped Cindy up, and the three of them, plus Goddard, walked out of the lab and into the hovercar. Jimmy flew Cindy and Libby to Libby's house and landed softly in her front yard.

"I'll send Goddard in a couple of hours. I assume you'll be awake?" he asked Libby.

"Of course, Jimmy. I'll take good care Cindy," Libby said to him. She then smiled and the two girls walked inside the house.

Jimmy watched them for a moment, wishing he could be with Cindy longer, dreading having to leave her. He then started the hovercar again, and flew back to his own house.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Strytch mansion, Eustace laughed maniacally and said loudly, "So Neutron just thinks he and his pesky little friends can get away so easily. Well, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." He grinned evilly, and from the shadows emerged the rich, buck-toothed child's new accomplice.

"Now… the games shall begin." And he laughed maniacally once more.

* * *

Well, there's chapter eleven. Like I said earlier, I won't be able to update until Friday at the earliest. I'm really sorry about that. Please review, as it motivates me to update faster!


	13. Author's Note 2

Hello my wonderful readers. I have a bit of news. Yes, I understnad that I have not updated this story in a while. I've been preoccupied lately with things at home, as well as the Avatar Series Finale, which was fantastic and epic. I am only going into a very temporary and short hiatus. I am guessing that in a couple of weeks to a month I will come back with new chapters, and longer ones too. I will still be updating my Avatar Oneshots about once a week, hopefully. Sorry about this. If you want to read my oneshots, please feel free. Also, on my youtube account, raptorgirl112, I have a few fan videos, and am adding new ones often.

Your Devoted (and quite busy!) Writer,

Miss Mudblood


End file.
